Unexpected
by non dairy creamer
Summary: It'd been a few years since they broke up and they had spoke. When he comes back into her life unexpectedly, they both have to face the truth; things will never be the same. Miam/Nelena/Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

She didn't want him to leave. She held onto him tighter when he tried to pull away. "I've gotta go," he whispered to her with a laugh. "No you don't." She was determined to make him stay with her. She couldn't let him leave and go halfway around the world without fighting for him to stay.

"I'm just going home, not even for long. I think you're strong enough to manage yourself for two weeks." She loosened her grip on him and sighed. "Fine, go. But honestly, I'll miss you a lot." He just smiled.

She kissed him once again, dragging it out longer than needed so she'd have a little longer with him. He pulled away and smiled. "Bye Miley." He picked up his bag and started to walk off. She watched him walk away and once he disappeared into the crowd of passengers, she started towards the parking garage.

Miley heard screams and loud voices as she passed by arrivals. Cameras flashed and for once, they weren't flashing on her. Security had already pried paparazzi off of her and Liam earlier. She tried to look over the crowd to see who they were making such a fuss over, but she couldn't see anything but cameras in the air and heads. She just decided to continue her way to the car.

The screams died down as she wandered farther away. "Miley?" Her head whipped around at his voice. That familiar voice tugged at her heart a little, but she shook off her emotions with a casual shrug. "Hey." Her voice stayed at a monotone. "Were they shitting themselves because of you?" she laughed.

He just nodded and walked towards her. "How have you been? It's been what, like a year?" She felt like just walking away, but she was nicer than that, at least that's what she convinced herself to believe. "I've been alright, same old, same old…" she trailed off. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he blurted out and by then, her heart felt like it was going to stop at anytime.

* * *

She caved against her will. That mouth would be the death of her; it had a mind of its own. Awkwardness lingered between the two of them at the table. She couldn't bring herself to face the fact that she was drinking coffee, alone, with her ex boyfriend who was a total jackass two years back. They'd faced this problem already, last year he took her to lunch. They barely even had a conversation.

"I think I know why we're so quiet." He broke the silence and she looked up from her drink. "Because there isn't anything to say?" she asked. "No… because there's too much to say. We used to be so close and well, now we don't even know each other." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well what do you expect? How do people act when they _break-up_? I sure as hell can guarantee you that most break-ups aren't followed by a friendship unless the people like to see the face of the person they were in love with constantly and think 'we're just friends'. And when the guy dumps the girl, she's not going to be friends with her ex-boyfriend who suggested they see other people then the next week he's dating someone else. She probably absolutely loathes him by now for that." She crossed her arms in frustration.

"I made a mistake," he sighed. "I honestly do regret what I did." She just rolled her eyes. "You know that I'm with Liam and the situation you're trapping me in is unfair, absolutely unfair." He raised an eyebrow.

"That was true?" She assumed that he knew and he assumed that after her breaking up with Justin, she wanted him back. "What, you expect me to stay stuck on you for two years? Because I moved on a _long_ time ago and I thought you did too, Nick." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath again.

"I did move on, but the ship I moved onto… it sailed without me." He looked away from her and stared at some random object. "You sure you didn't jump off the ship once it tried to sail _with _you?" she asked, staring daggers into him. He looked at her then looked back to another random object. "Stop staring at the trash can and tell me the truth." Miley threw a napkin at him and he looked at her with dead eyes.

"Come on Nick, you can't be that gutted if you ended it. Do you honestly expect me to believe you were this depressed after us?" He just looked down at the table, not able to find his voice. "I know you weren't. And I know you, and this isn't because of me and Liam, it isn't about Selena's ship sailing 'without you', it's something deeper and I'm completely lost on what it is."

"It's something I can't even tell you, Miley." She knew whatever it was, it was big. "I just hope you didn't get yourself into a whole trash can of crap. Even though we never talk or anything, I still care about you. Whatever it is, if you can get out of it just get out it." She smiled sympathetically and grabbed her bag.

"I'm gonna go, but thanks for coffee." Miley hugged Nick, no matter how wrong it felt, and then sighed. "Everything will be okay." She smiled at him and then left Starbucks. What had he gotten himself into now?

* * *

_A/N: It's been too long since I actually wrote a full-length story. Let me know what you think about this! :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

"Yesterday Nick and I got coffee," she decided to throw out in their conversation. Joe nodded and continue being silent. They were eating cereal in his kitchen. Nick confused Miley with his many mysteries. She still had no idea what was bugging him that badly.

Joe hadn't been acting like himself lately either. The two of them, Joe and Miley, had continued being friends through it all. Kevin had drifted in and out of a friendship with her, but overall the two of them knew the events that had occurred could never be overcome. They left it at that and haven't talked in almost a year. She wasn't even invited to his wedding.

The second-family she once had with Nick's family was close. She'd grown close to Kevin and Joe as her older brothers, she was the older sister Frankie always wanted. Their parents adored her. But one day in December of oh-seven, all of that changed and her second-family was lost. The closeness was no longer there and Miley knew it'd never come back again.

"My brother is a hot mess, Miles," Joe sighed. "He's never been himself after two years ago, you know." Miley couldn't tell if he was just trying to make her feel bad or was dead serious. All she could do was nod and concentrate on her bowl of fruity pebbles. They both were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What's his problem, Joe?" Miley questioned, breaking the silence and stirring her soggy cereal. "When he was talking to me, he just seemed so down." Joe continued looking at the marble counter and took a deep breath. "Let's just say my brother isn't as good as you or anyone else thinks he is." Joe's attitude was similar to his younger brother. They both were upset, shameful and lacked any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Will you two stop being so vague? It's not like I'm going to completely flip a shit or anything. Even if I do, it wouldn't be that bad." Miley tried to persuade the answers out of him, but he stayed silent. "I care about Nick and I deserve to know. Is it something with your family?"

"Yeah, something with the family," he muttered. "Honestly? Or is it just a cover-up? You boys are so confusing it drives me crazy." She pushed the bowl across the counter so that now it was in front of Joe. "Stirring that makes me less agitated, take a whirl."

"Touching your germ-infested spoon doesn't interest me," he laughed pushing it back to her. Miley just shook her head and brought the bowl to the sink. "Your secret is safe with me," she said quietly, hoping her sincerity would make him spill. He took a deep breath and then walked over to her. Leaning against the wall next to the sink, he opened his mouth.

"Speak of this and I'll deny it." She turned to face him and he shut his eyes. "Selena's pregnant." Miley's eyes widened, gained a disgusted look and glazed over. "What a little whore, I mean seriously! How dare she do that to Nick, they just broke up and now she's getting knocked up? She's so-"

"It's Nick's kid."

Miley's jaw dropped and her legs felt like they were about to give out on her. "…What?" she breathed. "Speak of it and I'll deny it," he repeated slowly, his voice shaky. Her heart felt heavy, she thought she wasn't supposed to be hurt because she had a boyfriend, because she loved Liam, not Nick. "How did this happen? They both seemed so… committed."

"Kids will be kids," Joe smiled awkwardly. "Not those kids. Not me. Stupid kids will be kids and it's shocking that he falls into the stupid category." She sat down on the stool and shut her eyes.

Her heart was beating out her chest and she couldn't determine how she felt. She was angry at him, he was so irresponsible. She was disappointed in him; he completely changed himself for the worst. She was also heartbroken over this. That one she couldn't exactly understand why.

"I'm so disappointed in him…" Joe trailed off. "He broke up with her because he's in denial. He claims it's not his kid." Miley felt a stab in her heart and had no idea why she was so hurt from his actions towards another girl. Her dazed and confused look turned into a bitter, hateful glare at the wall.

"What the fuck did this world do to him? He _used_ to always take responsibility for the shit he did and now he's denying his own flesh and blood? How pathetic is that?" She got off the stool and started pacing the kitchen. As she paced, the boy she officially loathed walked into the kitchen. She looked up and met his eyes with the most disgusted, angered look in her eyes.

"Hi Miley," Nick greeted. "Are you alright?" She just stared daggers into him. "Okay..." he mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Miley, please," Joe whispered. That made the volcano blow.

"I hate Selena," she fumed as she inched towards Nick. "But I hate you even more. You're seventeen, where the hell is your brain?" Joe tried to clear his throat to get her attention to point out that she was getting too close to the subject. "Whoa chill out, what'd I do?" He threw his hands up in confusion.

Miley looked over at Joe and then back at Nick. "You completely shattered my heart with a ninety pound hammer," she lied storming out of the back door. Covering up for Joe's sorry ass was officially a big mistake. She knew she shouldn't have said that, he'd think she still loved him like before when clearly she didn't. Her pain and anger were all in sympathy for Selena.

Right?

* * *

_A/N: This is really chatty, short and I apologize. There was so much to say and nothing to put in between and yes, I know I just posted the first chapter but I couldn't wait to get this out there. Review? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

"What's her problem? I thought she 'moved on' and is 'in love' with Liam." Joe rolled his eyes at his brother's air quotations. He hated his brother nowadays, everything he was doing was just so terrible that Joe could do nothing else but loathe the boy. "What'd you two talk about?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well what is there to talk about with her? She's Miley," Joe trailed off. Nick stood there for a minute, blank faced. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Joe stayed silent and Nick knew he'd told her. Nick wanted her to know, something inside him told him she deserved to know.

But he'd never man up to it because he didn't have the guts to tell her and face her reaction. Good or bad, he told himself he wouldn't tell Miley. He confided in his older brother, thinking he wouldn't rat him out to her. But they were friends and Joe had a big mouth. "Dude," Nick exclaimed. "You're ridiculous!"

"What'd you expect me to do? I'm stuck constantly thinking of what a screw up you are and I can't tell anyone. I had to tell someone." Nick shook his head; he thought he could trust his own brother. "But you had to tell _Miley_? You know her and how crazy she can get and-"

"She may be crazy but at least she has a heart," Joe cut off his brother. "You should learn from her since she isn't a fucking wimp." Nick looked to the floor. "You know what? You think I'm a wimp? Then I'll talk to her myself," Nick exclaimed storming out the kitchen door.

* * *

She sat in her room, her head in her hand as she stared at her comforter. As she stared, she thought of its name; _comforter. _Sure, it comforted her exterior, but her interior was eating away at itself still. The pain she felt wasn't normal, he wasn't hers to feel pain over. She thought this because she really did love Liam, but somehow was still stuck on Nick.

The knock on her back door startled her. She wiped the tears left on her face and got off her bed. As she was walking towards the door, the impatient bastard on the other side knocked again. "Chill out, I'm coming!" Once she opened the door and saw who it was, she lowered her eyes to her feet.

"What do you want Nick?" she asked, her knees felt like they were shaking and her head was most definitely spinning. "Can I just explain? It's not as bad as it seems really. Joe over exaggerates things and you have to know that by now." Miley looked up from her bare feet and into his eyes. "You don't have to explain, there's nothing to explain here."

She wanted to know everything. Why he'd been so clueless, why he'd continued being clueless after he'd already screwed things up, she wanted to know it all. She felt as if she had every right in this world to know because he was hers before. They used to tell each other everything and everything was beautiful and wonderful and they were friends.

But they both had grown up since their friendship and a lot had changed. Although she wanted to know everything, she wanted to be contained in a clear glass container that sealed her away from reality. All of Nick's mistakes, all of her mistakes, the fact that her ex boyfriend got a girl _pregnant_ and she actually felt hurt because of it. She thought life in that glass container would be simple because her emotions wouldn't get the best of her.

Maybe, she thought, it was normal to feel the way she did. Maybe all the pain, the gut twisting pain she was feeling was a normal thing to go through in this situation. Even if it was, she hated it and wanted it over with. She wanted everything with Nick to be finished. She wanted to just run into the sunset with Liam and leave Nick behind her.

But everything else in her mind told her otherwise. "Five minutes," he pleaded, "just give me five minutes." Miley took a deep breath and let him in. She crossed her arms and waited for his apology rant. She'd heard it too many times and hated it. It was just so annoying and rehearsed and aggravating to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know anything at all. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her, how the hell am I supposed to explain to _everyone_ when I don't even know what to say? I screwed up really bad and for you to gang up on me would just-" he cut himself off and just stood there at a loss for words.

"First of all, you don't have to say anything to me because I don't give a flying beaver's ass. Second, you don't need to be standing here telling me this shit. You need to be at Selena's house on your knees begging for forgiveness at this point. I'm not the biggest fan of her Nick, but she makes you happy and she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to go through this alone, no one does." Miley didn't know where all these words were coming from, but they were pouring out and she couldn't find the strength to shut her mouth.

"I just don't get how you could do this. You've never been like this, running away when things get hard. Damn it, you're just so… ugh." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him, waiting for some sort of response. He just stood there staring at her with a blank face again. "Go, she needs you more than I do… way more."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Nick said breaking the silence he had created himself. "My life has completely gone downhill and I'm stuck here confused and scared and after what I've done I can't just go back to her. She thinks I'm a horrible person who left her because I was in denial." Miley just shook her head at his words.

"But you're acting like a horrible person, Nick. You've gotta see that. You've left a girl after you knocked her up, you're saying that the kid isn't yours, you're breaking her heart every single day by not even acknowledging her. You don't think you're a horrible person too?" she questioned.

She understood that he was scared. She understood he didn't know what to do. But what she didn't understand was how he could just leave someone he loved when they're in the biggest rut they'd ever be in. Nick stood there for a moment, but silently left a few seconds later. Miley threw a pillow at the door once he had closed it and huffed.

That boy made her sick.

* * *

_A/N: This took me forever and I'm terribly sorry. Let me know what you think. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

"Three days ago," Miley told Mandy, "I had an encounter with the devil." Mandy raised an eyebrow at her friend and crossed her arms. She had no idea what Miley was talking about. "Human talk?" she laughed. "Three days ago I saw that son of a gun named Nick," Miley explained.

"And the day before we went out for coffee..." Mandy motioned for her to go on and Miley took a deep breath. "He's a mess because he got a girl pregnant." Mandy's eyes widened as she dropped her phone. "And that girl is Selena, story of my fucking life."

"You're mad?" Mandy asked with a genuinely confused expression. "Yes, I am mad! Why shouldn't I be mad? I loved the boy for Christ's sake!" Miley would blow, but Mandy was too nice to get mad at.

Her feelings towards this whole situation were confusing. She hated Nick, she loved him, she missed him, she wanted him to go away and she wanted him out of her life. She felt bad for Selena, she was mad at her, she wanted her to have yelled at Nick and told him to keep it in his pants. Her brain was confusing and she knew that, she'd known that all along. She questioned herself too, was this even her situation to be upset about? She thought no, none of this is her problem.

Miley's phone started vibrating on the bed and she ran over to it from the futon. She had no idea how to handle this phone call, but she didn't feel like being bitter towards him today. She didn't have it in her. She hesitated to press the answer button, but did after about two rings. "What'd she say?" Miley asked getting to the point.

"I haven't talked to her, Miley." The anger started building up in Miley and she was going to go crazy, but Mandy was there keeping her sane with a simple poke at the sight of her anger. It brought her back to reality. "You haven't? You need to talk to her, damn it!" He made no sense to her at all; it was as if he spoke gibberish.

"I can't talk to her. It's harder than it sounds. Joe won't go with me." The way that Nick dropped hints aggravated Miley even more. He was wimp, a filthy, unruly wimp. If he wanted to say something to her, she thought, say it, come out and say it.

"I'm not going with you. You're going by yourself because you got yourself into this and I have nothing to do with it. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your friend, we didn't even talk until four days ago. I don't give a shit about you because you hurt me, and I wish you luck with Selena and I hope you two have a happy life with your baby." Miley ended the call and took a deep breath. "I hate that son of a gun."

* * *

He knocked on her front door with flowers in his hand and a knot at the pit of his stomach. Flowers couldn't make up for it, he knew that. He had totally screwed up their relationship and any further relationship they'd have. He knew it'd be her to answer because he knew that today, she'd be home alone. He knew her all too well. He knew her so much that he could crumble her to pieces if he wanted to, which he had already done while watching his own back.

She opened the door and just looked at him. "Can I help you?" she asked in a quiet monotone. "Can I come in, please?" Selena shook her head at his request. "So you can tell me that this kid isn't yours again? I'd rather you not." She went to shut the door but Nick grabbed her hand.

"Please," he pleaded handing her the flowers. "Your shit doesn't work with me anymore. I'm over you and I'm over your 'nice guy' act because you aren't nice. Ask Miley, she knows first hand." Selena shut the door in Nick's face and he could hear every lock being locked and every latch being latched. "Don't ever come back," she shouted which made Nick leave.

He knew he needed to make things right with Selena. It wasn't an option; he had to no matter what. She and that baby were his life now and he had to face it. Things would never be the same and he'd have to give up a lot all because of his stupidity. He knew he should have waited, but he didn't and this is where it's got him.

Nick sat in Selena's driveway searching for his phone. Once he found it he dialed the number of a girl who hated him, and even though she said leave her alone she was the only one who could help. "What do you want?" Miley asked bitterly on the other end. "I need your help, I'm begging here. You're the only one who can talk to her," Nick begged.

"Do you not get it? This is your problem Nick! You got her pregnant, I didn't. You fucked up your life, I didn't," Miley exclaimed. Nick shuddered at her words but shook them off trying to think of a comeback. That boy was fresh out of ideas.

"Bye Nick," Miley started to hang up the phone but Nick tried to get her to stay. "Miley wait," he took a deep breath and started again. "I just need your help here. I love Selena, I really do and I screwed up really bad. She wont talk to me. I know you two aren't the best of friends, but maybe you could get her to lighten up."

"First of all, I shouldn't be doing favors for you. I don't want to do favors for you! But I'm going to do a simple favor for you because I care about children. Don't thank me; go away and never come back." Miley hung up the phone and Nick smiled.

Everything could be alright, possibly, maybe.

* * *

_A/N: i'm not too big on nelena and i can just feel that their relationship might be awkward because i'm no expert. sorry babes.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

Miley waited for Liam to call her and tell her he was in California again. That was the phone call she'd been waiting for, for three days. She needed to see his face and get that reassurance she fills with when she's with him. Everything seems partially sane in his presence and she loves it, she loves him. Even if Nick is being strange and wants her to do him strange favors for his strange self, she loves Liam. The telephone started buzzing, which caused her to trip over herself to get to it.

"Hello?" she panted. She had just run from the living room which doesn't sound far, but was farther than most are. "Hey Miles," Liam greeted. His accent still made her melt and she thought she was pathetic. "Hope you don't mind, I'm on my way over there. From what you've been telling me, we apparently need to talk."

Miley had been confiding in her boyfriend all week since none of her girlfriends gave a shit. He didn't seem to mind her going on and on about Nick and his life, but she knew it probably bothered him. He never talked about any of his ex girlfriends, ever. Everyone else had already been through her whole Nick drama except Liam and she knew she was slowly poisoning the air but she couldn't keep it in. Liam listened and he didn't get mad and she was confused about it all.

Talking about him was something she couldn't stop doing. She called Liam a few days prior and told herself she would not talk about Nick. She lasted twelve minutes. Miley was ruining it for herself and she knew that; but she couldn't stop. "We don't need to talk about them," she hesitated. "You just got home and I've been boring you with all of that and I'm sorry."

"No, no it's alright. You can talk to me if you need to, that's what I'm here for right?" She wanted to punch him in the face until he said no; you may not speak of that son of bitch to me. "No you aren't here to listen to me go on and on about my former boyfriend and say all this shit about him. It just isn't right and I know you don't enjoy it because it would really piss me off if I was in your shoes," Miley sighed.

"Look, we can talk about whatever you want. If you keep to yourself it's going to kill you, so don't do that." He wasn't giving up was he, she thought. "I'm 'bout five minutes away. I'll call you when I get there." The line went dead.

* * *

"Remind me why I left again?" Liam asked with a laughed, pulling Miley into another bear hug. "That," she smiled, "I will never know." For the past hour, all of her other thoughts had been placed elsewhere. All of Miley's thoughts were focused on Liam and how happy she was at the moment.

She didn't realize how much she missed him. He sure didn't realize how much he missed her. So their was reunion was a Kodak moment, for sure. Miley hadn't been this happy in what felt like a year (even though it was only a week). All of her happiness crashed and burned when her phone rang and she knew who it most likely was. With a frustrated groan, she pulled away from Liam and pulled out her phone from her jean pocket.

She just looked at it for a minute, while Liam lurking over her shoulder. "Why are you just looking at it? Pick it up," he suggested. Miley gave him a dirty look and sighed, shaking her head.

"Pick up the phone," Liam said. "No! Why should I talk to him?" Miley asked. "Because you want to…" She hated it when he saw right through her. "You talk to him," she said handing him the telephone. Liam rolled his eyes and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Liam answered. The guy on the other end was silent, but eventually spoke up. "Is Miley there?" he asked. "She isn't in the mood to talk to you. I can give her a message, but sadly that's all I can do for you."

Nick had never met Liam in his life, but ever since he sort of appeared out of no where he's felt intimated. He had no reason to really, but his tough-guy exterior scared the living shit out him. And he made Miley happy, he thought, so what's the point of hating someone who is making your friend happy? Nick considered them friends. Miley considered them distant ex-lovers, since she was the rational one.

Liam had nothing again Nick besides him hurting Miley. But she was over it, so he accepted it and let it go. Liam knew nothing about Nick to be honest, but he could tell that he and Miley were on way different maturity levels and Miley wouldn't put up with it nowadays. "Just tell her to call me please," Nick sighed. "I can't guarantee it but alright. Bye Nick," Liam said swiftly so he could hang up the phone faster.

"He wants me to tell you to call him," he laughed. "What's wrong Miles?" Miley just looked at him; it was obvious she was upset. "I said I wouldn't talk about him. I absolutely hate talking about him especially to you. If he fell off the face of this earth I'd probably still talk about him and that's the bad part."

"It's no big deal, Miley. He just randomly came back into your life and now you can't stop thinking about him, I get it." Liam's words sounded somewhat honest, but she didn't believe that he didn't care. How could he, she wondered, just not give a crap about his girlfriend constantly speaking of her ex boyfriend? Nothing made sense to her these days.

* * *

"Who was that?" Joe questioned his brother, walking into Nick's bedroom. He just shrugged and barely acknowledged Joe was in the room. "It was Miley right?" Joe asked in an annoyed tone. "You're with Selena, you got her pregnant. Nothing's going to happen between you and Miley. She's with Liam, get over it."

"All I wanted to know was if she'd talked to Selena and that's it," Nick whined. "Dude," Joe exclaimed. "Talk to her yourself! Grow some fucking balls!" Joe stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

Nick knew for a fact that he was being unreasonable. He had no right to go ask Miley, a girl who's heart he broke three years earlier, hadn't spoken to in two years and hadn't thought about in a while, to talk to _his_ girlfriend and convince her that he wasn't a bad person. Miley knew he was a bad person and so did he. And he also knew she wasn't changing her mind so he should give up. But for some reason, everything in him wouldn't give up. He partially had her back in his life and he didn't want to let her go so easily.

* * *

_A/N: This is long overdue. My life is a constant, hectic mess. Also, I just feel like there's no point in this story anymore. No one reads it, I've lost interest, so what's the point? If you can reaasure me that you're reading, I'll consider continuing. Until further notice, this story is on pause._


End file.
